


Familiar

by thedevilchicken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Double Drabble, F/M, Identity Issues, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Faceless Man Arya Stark is sent for Jaqen H'ghar.





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



She knows him, though he's unfamiliar. Perhaps he knows her, too, but she's unsure. 

They go upstairs. In his room, it's quieter, but the inn below's still rowdy. He's not a Lyseni tradesman. She's pretending not to know. 

She's learned parts don't change: when he undresses, the body underneath is his. *His* hands touch her. Straddling his hips, she guides *his* cock to her cunt. It's *his* cock that enters her. He's not huge, but he's plenty. 

He moans aloud. Voices can lie, but his doesn't. Men can lie, but not him. 

"A girl is very sneaky," he says, "but a man is not foolish." 

A head-shake and his hair falls red and white. Hands bracket her waist as he shifts, pushing deep. Eyes on her, he licks his thumb then rubs her clit in slow, firm circles. 

"Have you come to kill me?" he asks. 

"Yes," she says, breathless, and removes her borrowed face. He cups her cheek. He smiles.

"A man is glad it's you," he says. "A man has missed you, Arya Stark." 

They move together. He makes her shiver as she comes. 

She already knows she won't kill him. What happens next she'll leave to him.


End file.
